1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular to a semiconductor device capable of receiving light in a mid-infrared range.
2. Description of the Background Art
For light receiving devices (semiconductor devices) intended for a mid-infrared range, for example, an InAs/GaSb type II multiple quantum well structure formed by laminating a plurality of laminates, each including indium arsenide (InAs) and gallium antimonide (GaSb) as one period, has been known (“A type 11 superlattice period with a modified InAs to GaSb thickness ratio for midwavelength infrared photodiode performance improvement” by J. B. Rodriguez, C. Cervera, and P. Christol, and “Development of Type II Superlattice Infrared Detector at JAXA” by Haruyoshi Katayama, OPTRONICS, (2012) No. 5, pp. 102 to 105).
Further, a light receiving device (semiconductor device) intended for the mid-infrared range has a high dark current value. Therefore, generally, the operating temperature for the light receiving device intended for the mid-infrared range is set low, and such a light receiving device is used together with a cooling apparatus.